


Harry Potter's Dirty Little Secrets

by susannah_wilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, H/D Smoochfest, Humor, M/M, Mixed Media, PostSecret, Postcards, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_wilde/pseuds/susannah_wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a few secrets . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> **Title:** Harry Potter's Dirty Little Secrets  
>  **Artist LJ Name:** [](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://susannah-wilde.livejournal.com/)**susannah_wilde**  
>  **Songspiration** : [Dirty Little Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg) \- The All-American Rejects  
>  **Prompter** : [](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drarryxlover.livejournal.com/)**drarryxlover**  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Summary:** Harry Potter has a few secrets...  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. All the images I used I tried to get from the public domain, or have been credited at the very end of the A/N.  
>  **Warning(s):** Done in the style of PostSecret entries, so I hope it makes sense. Flangst/drama, ooc-ness, ~~crackish~~ I listened to a lot of Taylor Swift while creating this and it shows. :)  
>  **Epilogue compliant?** haha, no  
>  **Art Medium:** scrapbook materials  
>  **Artist’s Notes:** Thanks for the mods for running this wonderful fest. Prompter, I do hope you enjoy!  
>  So, I picked up this pinch hit because I loved listening to this song in middle school. And in the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg), the art project [PostSecret](http://postsecret.com/), is heavily used, which I love reading every Sunday. So I had several ideas of Harry submitting his own secrets to this Muggle address that tell the story of how he and Draco got together.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on this fic! I'm so happy because it's my last fic and I've enjoy every minute of it. ♥


End file.
